With These Wings I Will Fly
by EveryoneneedSomeone
Summary: YOU DONT HAVE TO WATCH THE SERIES TO READ! A girl has an abusive dad and a drugie mom. She meets this boy Andy and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey people! i was sooooo happy when i found this section yay ^o^. i love the red thread legend my favorite of all. so i wrote a story. I know how most people don't like when you just take an idea and make your own story. Well thats what i did. I took the Characters birthday and an using the legand so. Plz read and enjoy. The movie was amazing i loved it it made me cry lol. Sooooo wonderful._**

Love is a feeling. Spread around the world. To many different people. In many different circumstances. Even though we all live in different places, have different fears, and different dreams. We all long for the same thing. Someone to love us.

* * *

February 29 is today, my birthday. It's special because it only comes around every four years. I am finally 12. Today was the day a miracle happened.

I hate my home and family. My dad is always working and totally ignoring me and my mom. My mom drinks and smokes all day because of what my dad does to her. They are both pathetic. I hate them both.

Dad had taken the day off for my birthday. While I was getting the cake out of the fridge, mom and dad got in another fight. He started yelling at her for no reason. I broke in between both of them, who were now yelling.

"Can't you guys just stop fighting for one day? It's my birthday today! Just stop and let's enjoy it!" I pleaded with my father. He turned on me in rage and smacked me upside the head, knocking the cake to the ground completely destroying it.

"Enjoy?! I can't enjoy anything with this bitch around! Both of you are pathetic and worthless!" I could taste blood in my mouth as he stormed out the door. My mom lay on the floor crying. Pathetic.

I got up in angry rage and stormed out the house after my dad. I saw him at the end of the street on the cell phone. I glared at him. Who did he think he was treating us like that? It is his fault my mom is like that! It is his fault my brother is dead!

I ran in the opposite direction. I ran and ran until my feet hurt, all the way to my safe haven. A little park where my older brother and I would play together.

I ran and sat down on one of the swings. I curled my fists on anger. "WHY?!" I screamed and kicked the metal pole beside me, not even feeling the pain. Why me? I thought. I put my head in my hands and cried. I hadn't cried in a long time. I had given up on crying. Crying never solved anything, but today I couldn't hold it back. My life had completely crumbled before me. I had no dreams only to get as far away from here as possible.

I felt something hit me foot and looked up in surprised. A soccer ball had hit my foot and a boy about my age was standing a little ways away. He looked a little scared and confused. "Um… are you ok?" He asked and sat down on the swing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned away quickly, wiping my eyes. How embarrassing!! Crying in front of a boy!

"You don't look fine to me." He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to me. I slowly reached out and took it. It was soft and blue.

"Thank you." I mumbled still not looking at him. I wiped my eyes gently with the handkerchief while he sat there.

"So what is a girl like yourself doing out here all alone crying?" He started to swing slowly back and forth on the swing. I noticed he had a nice soothing voice that was kind of laid back.

"You wouldn't understand." I still didn't look at him. He wouldn't understand what I was going through, what was happening. Nobody ever would.

"Try me." He looked at me expecting me to answer him. When I didn't he said, "Ahhh… Come on. Today's my birthday, at least give me the explanation as a present."

I looked him in the eyes for the first time. He had nice soft brown eyes and light brown hair that fell right above his eyes. "Your birthday is… today?"

"As far as I know it is. It's special, only comes once every four years." He looked up as it began to snow very lightly.

"I know it's my birthday too." I caught a snow flake in my hand and watched in melt.

"Wow! That's so cool! We're miracles!" He grinned at me showing all his teeth. His grin made me smile back. Just a little but it was still a smile nonetheless.

"Andy! It's time to go home." Someone called out from a distance and waved in our direction.

"Ok, mom!" The boy next to me shouted back. "I've got to go. Happy birthday and smile, ok? Bye-Bye!" He bent down and picked up his soccer ball and ran off towards his mom.

Thank you…. Andy.

**I you read it and liked it plz comment and let me no to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone hoe u like the story thusfar updates soon enjoy.**

When I got home my dad was gone and my mom was knocked out from alcohol, but all I could think of was Andy. Someone had worried and cared about me! I knew better than to let myself hope and be happy, but I couldn't help it. He had cared about me!! Andy… what a nice name.

That's when I heard the front door slam. My dad stumbled in half drunk and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He glanced at my mom, passed out on the couch, "Worthless… Pathetic…" He mumbled as he came closer to my bed room door. He flung it opened. "Serena, Daddy's home." He stumbles over to my bed.

Pathetic, was all I could think. I hated him so much it hurt. He took another big swig from his whiskey bottle. I felt I should feel sorry for him but he was too pathetic for my sympathy. "Serena, I said 'I'm home'." My dad reached out to grab me.

I slid over to the other side of the bed. In the last drops of the dying sun I could see his face turn red in anger. "GET BACK OVER HERE!!" he screamed at me. I shook my head and didn't budge. I wasn't going anywhere near him. I wasn't afraid of him. He only ever hit mom, but I wasn't going to get into his reach to let him have the chance to hit me.

To my surprise, he climbed on the bed and crawled slowly toward me, bottle still in hand. "Serena, won't you help daddy? Explain to me why people must be so stupid."

I didn't answer him. Wrong move. He reached out and grabbed me by the hair. "HUH?! ANSWER ME!!" He threw my against the wall on the other side on the room and took another gulp of his whiskey. "You are so stupid and worthless!! I work my butt off for you and your mom and all you do is sit around all day.

I felt blood running down my face. My head was bleeding. I tried to respond to daddy but my head was too fuzzy.

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!!" He picked me up by my hair again and shook me in the air. I wanted to scream but I couldn't I was too scared to scream. Dad took another huge swig of his whiskey and it was empty. He raised the bottle high in the air and smashed it into my ribs. I heard the shattering glass but I also heard my bones cracking. Glass cut my skin and was sticking out m side. From my ribs down was covered in blood and I was slowly going numb. Blood dripped on the floor.

Daddy growled at me and dropped me on the floor. He bent down, grabbed my hair and dragged me out of my room and down the hall. He dragged me past my mom, who was still fast asleep on the couch. We finally reached the door, blood made a trail from my room to me. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

Dad opened the door and tossed me outside. "I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!!" He slammed the door in my face, leaving me there bleeding to death out in the cold night. Daddy was going to kill me just like he did Michael, my older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY 2 updates in one night enjoy hopeful it wont be so intense soon. ^o^**

It was probably about 5 minutes but it felt like hours before I got up and started moving. I put pressure on my side but I wouldn't stop bleeding. I felt dizzy and faint as blood dripped between my fingers. My vision blurred. I knew a spot that no one knew of. If only I could get there I would be safe.

I walked down the small driveway and up the road a bit before turning right. It hurt so bad, I could hardly walk straight, but I knew that if I didn't reach that place I would never be safe.

I stumbled, just a little farther and I would make it. I pushed myself harder and harder until I thought I couldn't take another step. I was ready to just collapse and let myself die when I saw the place in the distance. I pushed harder, my friend the sun, was now gone. I stepped through the shrubs and there it was.

When I was a kid I had found this place. A bunch of junk was here and using some card board boxes I made a house like thing where I could hide out. When I ducked inside the cloth door-way, I almost feel flat on my face. If I could just make it to the piece of broken mattress I would be safe and find. I got closer and closer to the bed with each step and closer and closer to unconsciousness. I was just about to reach the bed when my body could no longer hold out. I collapsed on the hard cold ground. My world went completely black.

What is that awful noise? That blaring. The more I can to my senses I realized it was an ambulance siren. Who was hurt? Was everything ok? It was awfully close. Was the ambulance for mom?

I tried to move to get out of my little house to see what was going on. I couldn't move. I opened my eyes to see and winced at the bright light. I felt the ambulance swerve. I was strapped to a stretcher. The ambulance was for me!! I felt a little squeeze on my hand and looked down to find that the boy, Andy, was holding my hand, half asleep.

Why was he here? "A-andy," I barely whispered. Wow, my throat hurt and my head really hurt to. It was banging and throbbing.

Andy snapped up immediately. He looked at me and saw my eyes open. He opened his mouth to say something but the ambulance swerved and he fell forward catching himself on the stretcher. "She's awake!" He shouted up to the front but it was too late. The ambulance pulled up into the hospital's driveway. Four men came around back and opened the doors. They grabbed the stretcher, unlocked the wheels, and started rolling me inside. Andy quickly jumped out after me.

He had to jog to keep up with the doctors and nurses already figuring out what to do with me. Andy came up beside me and took my hand again; just to let me know someone was there. One of the ambulance drivers pulled him and his hand away.

"Boy, you need to stay out of the way." The man said sternly. Their voices were fading as I got further and further away.

"But – But," Andy stuttered. He looked extremely worried.

"No buts. Go and wait in the lobby." The driver pointed in the direction of the lobby. I saw Andy look at me one more time before the doctors pushed me through double doors.

Doctors were rattling off numbers and words I couldn't understand. Nurses pushed me father into the halls in the hospital, and into a special room. One nurse cut my clothes so that she could see the cut, while another nurse got some wet rags to clean the gaping wound. "Honey, you're going to be just fine. Don't worry," the nurse said as she put a mask over my face. Over time I have learned that when a doctor says you are going to be just fine when they are putting you under and cleaning your wound, it is probably a lie.

My eyelids got heavier and heavier and after ten seconds I was welcomed once again into the arms of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok nxt chap yay ok dad enjoy lol**

I woke to a steady beeping sound and a slow soft breathing. I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a hospital bed, my heart meter beeping next to me, and Andy sound sleep at the foot of the bed. I gave a small smile, he looked so peaceful.

I felt pain in my side and looked down to see that it was bandaged up. My head was throbbing. A nurse came hurrying in. When she saw Andy she slowed and made her steps quieter so she wouldn't wake him. She came to the head of the bed and started taking my temperature.

"What-what happened to me?" I managed to get out before she stuck the thermometer in my mouth.

"Well, I heard that that boy found you and called for an ambulance. We brought you in. He was so worried. You had a few cracked ribs and the bleeding wouldn't stop. If this little boy hadn't found you, you would have died." She took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"ANDY!! ANDY!!" A frantic woman's voice came from down the hall. Andy moved, opened his eyes, and sat straight up. A woman burst into the little room. "Andy, are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Andy mumbled still sleepy, rubbing his eyes. "I was helping my friend. You know, making sure she wasn't alone when she woke up."

"It's not ok. Next time at least call me. I was worried sick!" She grabbed him into a huge hug. He threw me a quick glance and then gave his mom a quick hug back.

"Ma'am, you should be thankful. You have such a fine young man. If he hadn't been there, this girl would have died." The nurse walked out, going to go get a doctor.

"Well, at least you're ok." She rubbed his hair and looked up at me. "We had better contact your parents. They must be worried, too."

I was about to say that they wouldn't be worried or come, but then I remembered what my dad had said to me. "I don't have any parents," I lied. "I ran into some drunks when I was going home to my little hut. It didn't turn out so well. They got a bit violent."

"Oh you poor thing." Andy's mom said sympathetically.

Just then the doctor came in. "Here is the prescription for the pills to help the pain. You cracked a few ribs so just take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Rest as much as possible, the medicine makes you drowsy so that should help, and drink lots of fluids. All I need is for you parents to sign this." He looked around and his eyes landed on Andy's mom.

"Are you her mom?" He held out the clipboard.

Andy looked up at her with hopeful eyes, begging her to help. "Well, um yes. She is adopted." She took the clipboard for the doctor and signed her name.

"She will be ready to leave the hospital tomorrow. So, you can stay here or you can leave." The doctor took the clipboard and waited for an answer.

Andy's mom opened her mouth to reply but Andy bet her to it, "I'm staying here."

"Well then, there's your answer." She then turned to Andy as the doctor left. "We should go get something to eat at least."

"No. I'm staying here with her until she is well enough to leave." He looked defiant and determined.

"Andy you don't even know her name." His mom pleaded.

"Serena." I said. "My name is Serena."

"There, and you just signed something saying you are her mom." Andy now stood by the head of the bed next to my face.

"Yes, but I'm not officially her mom." His mom stood up. She had a good point.

"But we can't just leave her here to go back to the same shabby cardboard hut." Andy was standing up for me. No one had ever done that for me before.

"She can stay with us until she is better. Now will you please come and eat." She started to walk out of the room.

"Yes!" Andy punched the air. "I'll bring you back some juice." He ran off after his mom.

Andy had saved my life. Earlier he had said we were miracles. I think he might be my miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok i know that nobody is reading this story but it makes me feel better to write and post it somewhere. any way Merry Christmas. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

If my jaw could touch the floor it would. Andy and his mom had taken me home to their house, if you could call it a house. It was FREAKING HUGE!! Actually everything in this neighborhood was either big or really good looking.

"Come on in," Andy ran in after his mom. This is amazing. My house was just a small apartment but this! This is ridiculous!

I slowly walked up the steps and into the house. The inside is even more beautiful than the outside. "Just make yourself at home," Andy's mom said. "I'll go make your room up. Andy can show you around."

"Come on I'll introduce you to Cook." Andy dragged me down the hallways and stairs, through the maze of the house. "Cook!" he shouted bursting through the door.

"Why hello there," Cook said pleasantly.

"Hello my name is Serena."

"Oh try this." Cook turned and dished out some of the broth she was cooking. I took a sip and handed it to Andy.

"Yum!!" We both exclaimed.

"Serena! Come here! Your room is ready," Andy's mom called from upstairs. We both ran towards his mom, leaving Cook behind to continue stirring her broth.

By the time we got up the stairs I was completely lost.

"This way," Andy pointed down the hall. We went down hall after hall after hall. I soon began to wonder if I was every going to be able to find my way around.

"See that's my room," Andy pointed to some doors. Here's yours. Just right across the hall."

I turned and opened the doors. It was beautiful. The room was two times the size of my old house. The bed was huge and looked awfully comfortable. "Thank you so much."

"You like it?" Andy's mom came beside me.

"Yes! Definitely!" I was grinning ear to ear.

"Now you leave, Andy. I'm sure Serena is tired." Andy's mom shooed him out of the room. "We can get to some clothes in the morning, but until then you should sleep."

She led me to the bed and tucked me in. I drifted out to sleep as she shut off the lights. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
